


The Good Girl

by VenteraVoluica



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Also Contains Human/Human Sex, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Knotting, Male Pokemon/Female Human, Multiple Partners, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pokephilia, Praise Kink, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: Maxie had a kink that he didn't think he would ever experience in real life. Then he accidentally discovered that one of his underlings was into it as well...





	The Good Girl

Maxie had a kink for watching pretty women be fucked by male Pokemon. He had discovered this kink through pornography and that was the only way in which he experienced it so far. He didn't know how to go about finding a sexual partner who would be into that, and it was a topic he hesitated to bring up with the women he'd dated, for fear that they would think he was a depraved pervert. 

He had already discovered through a bit of experimentation that he had no interest in having sex with Pokemon himself. He had no attraction to female Pokemon, not even the most human-looking ones, and also no desire to be mounted by a male Pokemon himself. He didn't know what it was about the act that he found so arousing, but just the _thought_ of a woman allowing herself to be fucked by a male Pokemon immediately got Maxie's dick hard. And the idea of fucking a woman who'd been fucked by a Pokemon, the idea of fucking a woman _after_ she'd been fucked by _his_ Pokemon? It was his ultimate fantasy which got him off every time. But without a female human partner, it could only remain a fantasy since there was nothing he could do to indulge his kink other than look at pornography depicting the act.

Or so he thought, until the day he stumbled across one of his underlings looking at the very same issue of the same pornographic magazine that he jerked off to every night. He wasn't sure what her name was, but her face was familiar. She'd been with Team Magma for nearly ten years now, since she was a teenager. He didn't put much more thought into trying to remember her name, as most of his attention was taken up by the sight of her staring intently at the image of a porn actress being fucked by a Ninetales.

She bit her lip as she slipped her hand under the waistband of her Team Magma uniform shorts (and presumably beneath her tights and panties as well) and began to finger herself.

 _Good God, she is exquisite_ , Maxie thought to himself as he watched her.

She looked up suddenly, and saw him standing there. Her eyes widened as she realized she'd been caught - and not by just anyone, but by her boss, the leader of Team Magma himself!

Before she could begin to truly panic, he held up his hands in a placating gesture and said, "It's alright."

"I-" she started, but didn't continue her sentence, not knowing what to say. She seemed frozen in fear. Her arms twitched slightly, as if her mind's instinct to panic and get rid of the evidence (close the magazine, take her hand out of her shorts) was fighting her body's instinct to remain still until the danger passed.

"It's alright," Maxie said again as he knelt beside her. He plucked the magazine from her grasp and rolled it into a loose cylinder which he slid into the pocket of his coat. Then he gently laid his hands on her shoulders. "You're not in trouble," he told her. "Although it probably isn't wise to do this in such a public area..."

"Not that I have much choice, since grunts like me don't have individual bedrooms at HQ," she replied - and immediately regretted the bitter words spoken directly to her boss's face, if her expression was any indicator.

Rather than being angry, Maxie smiled at her.

"Well..." he said slowly, as he decided that if this was going to be his only chance, he might as well take it. "Why don't you come to my bedroom, and we'll see about making this more than just a fantasy?"

She looked startled at the offer.

"You mean... that?" She gestured vaguely in the direction of the pocket that contained her magazine. When he nodded in response, she questioned further, "With... your Pokemon?"

"Yes," Maxie said, giving her shoulders a light squeeze. "With my Crobat, Mightyena, and Camerupt. Any or all of them, whichever you'd prefer." She was nodding eagerly before he'd even finished listing them. He took that to mean she was down for _all_. Hesitantly he added, "And myself as well, if you're amenable?"

She didn't answer immediately. He looked away, ashamed that he had asked her that. Having her secret fantasy of being mounted by Pokemon be able come true was one thing, but to be propositioned by a man over twenty years her elder who held a position of power over her was something else entirely.

 _I should not have dared_.

Then her hand cupped his cheek, drawing his attention back to his prospective lover, and when he looked at her he saw that she was smiling.

"So all my fantasies are going to come true tonight, huh?" she said.

* * *

 

Sitting naked on the edge of Maxie's bed, she hesitantly said, "Um, I'm not so sure about Crobat" as Maxie went to release his first Pokemon from its ball.

"Oh?" he said. "Do you know that bat Pokemon, including both Swoobat and Crobat's evolutionary lines, are tender lovers that are know for their indulgence in foreplay?"

It was obvious from her expression after hearing this revelation that she hadn't heard of that.

"I won't force you into anything you don't want," Maxie said softly.

"Well," she replied nervously. "Considering what the rest of the lineup looks like, I'm thinking I'll want the foreplay."

She spread her legs as he released Crobat from the Pokeball. For not having been in a situation like this with humans before, Crobat needed surprisingly few instructions to understand what it was that his trainer wanted of him.

The woman was tense and nervous as Crobat hovered in front of her, but she quickly relaxed as the Pokemon's agile tongue swiped over her sensitive flesh, stimulating her clit and exploring every crease and fold of her labia before delving deeper into her channel. Crobat eagerly lapped up her feminine juices as her body prepared itself for a more thorough invasion. After a few minutes of this, she started to squirm impatiently, bucking her hips, craving more stimulation.

Crobat's upper set of wings fluttered against her stomach and sides lightly as the Pokemon re-positioned himself. She hadn't seen it and wasn't quite sure what to expect but the cock that slid into her felt like it was about the length and width of two fingers. Much like her own two fingers when she masturbated, Crobat's cock thrust in exactly the right way to hit a certain spot inside her, and after only a few thrusts her inner walls clenched around it. Crobat gave two more thrusts and then she felt a hot spurt of seed inside her.

After Crobat withdrew and was recalled to his Pokeball, Maxie helped his lover up from the bed and positioned her on her hands and knees on the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as she braced her limbs against the plush carpet. "You're sure you want to continue?"

"Yes," she said, smiling. "I'm sure."

"Good girl," he said, following the praise with a brief kiss to her lips before he stood and released Mightyena from a Pokeball.

Mightyena needed no instructions to know what was going on. One whiff of the scent of sex pheromones and the sight of the human woman presenting herself to be mounted told the dark type all he needed to know.

She made a startled sound as Mightyena draped himself over her back, bracing his front paws against her thighs as his cock sought her dripping entrance.

Maxie immediately knelt beside her, putting a hand on her cheek and asking her if she was alright, if she was hurt or uncomfortable and needed to stop.

"I'm OK," she reassured him. "He just surprised me. I'm- mmmm." Her speech was cut off with a moan as Mightyena found what he'd been searching for and sheathed his cock in her pussy with one hard thrust.

Her eyes slid closed and she continued to moan in bliss as the canine Pokemon humped into her with hard jerks of his hips in a swift staccato rhythm which was like nothing she'd ever experienced with a human partner.

Seeing the scene play out in front of him in real life with his own Pokemon, with a woman he knew - _had_ known for _years_ \- with someone who shared his kink, with someone who was soon to become _his own_ lover... it was more erotic than anything Maxie had ever imagined. And he didn't want to just idly watch his fantasy play out in front of him. He wanted to be a part of it. Even if that meant losing the chance to watch what was happening.

Still kneeling beside her, he leaned down to kiss his partner. Just before his lips met hers, he whispered, "Good girl" and stroked his thumb over her cheek. The kiss was slow and tender, and punctuated with moans which Maxie knew were caused by Mightyena's enthusiastic humping, not his own actions - although it grew harder to tell what exactly his lover was reacting to as she parted her lips, inviting him in. Her tongue slid sensuously against the underside of his as Maxie accepted her invitation and his tongue swept her mouth in hot, slow, seeking strokes.

Maxie felt her body jolt against his suddenly, and broke the kiss. She cried out as her elbows started to buckle under the strain of holding up Mightyena's weight. Maxie put his hands on her shoulders to steady her, and she looked up at him, confusion shining in her eyes. He was about to ask her if she wanted to stop - not that he was sure he could get Mightyena _to_ stop at this point, as he was almost certain the Pokemon was currently attempting to secure his knot - but then she reached out for him. Maxie scooted closer, unsure what she trying to do until her arms wrapped around his neck. She clung to him, leaning into him, and Maxie gratefully took the burden of her weight (and, by extension, some of Mightyena's as well) onto himself.

The sound of her cries were lost in Mightyena's howl as the Pokemon sunk his knot into her pussy. Her grip on Maxie relaxed somewhat as Mightyena's frantic humping ceased. The canine Pokemon stood nearly still as his knot swelled, locking their bodies together, and semen flooded her pussy in hot waves. After a few long moments, Mightyena began to growl impatiently and tug as if trying to pull away, but their bodies were still tied together by his knot.

"Maxie," she whined.

"I know, my dear, I know," he said, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. "It will be a few minutes more until he finishes and the knot goes down enough for you to be separated." Despite the situation, he felt embarrassed to hear himself speak such obscene words aloud. At Mightyena, he snapped, "Stay _still_ , boy."

Mightyena gave a low whine, but followed his trainer's command, remaining as still as possible while wave after wave of hot seed shot from his cock. Once the stream finally tapered off and his knot began to deflate, Mightyena dismounted, going back into his Pokeball of his own accord without waiting for his trainer's command.

As she pulled back from Maxie, a rush of hot sticky fluid ran down her thighs from her well-fucked hole. She looked down at herself in surprise and put a hand on her stomach, which she was surprised to see was slightly swollen from the huge load Mightyena had deposited in her.

"Are you alright?" Maxie asked softly.

When she looked up at him, the concern is his expression was nearly heartbreaking, and she immediately threw her arms around him once more, hugging him tightly. He returned the embrace, lifting her onto his lap and holding her tightly against him.

"I'm fine," she said, kissing his cheek. "I'm OK. This has been... really good. It's just... more intense than I was expecting."

She kissed his cheek again. Maxie was relieved that she wasn't hurt. He'd realized how reckless this endeavor truly was when she'd been knotted with Mightyena, and was starting to wonder if it would have better left as purely a fantasy.

"...and do you still want to continue?" he asked hesitantly.

It was obvious to her that he was reluctant to continue, so she said, "Maybe skip the last Pokemon this time?"

Maxie let out a relieved sigh.

"In that case, let's get you cleaned up, then," he said.

"Not yet," she said. "I still want to be with you."

A long beat of silence passed before he asked incredulously, "Are you sure?"

"If you're up for it," she said.

He was surprised she still wanted to engage in more sexual acts after everything that had already happened, but as he thought back over it he realized that she hadn't come during the entire encounter with Mightyena.

"Yes, my dear, this old man is still game."

She laughed at that as she let go of him and stood up.

"Oh, Maxie, you're not _that_ old."

She walked over to the bed and got herself situated on the mattress as Maxie stripped out of his clothes. He took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand before joining her on the bed. She was laying on her back with her head on the pillow, but instead of getting on top of her, Maxie laid down beside her and pulled her on top of him.

She giggled and leaned down to kiss him as he placed his hands on her hips and guided her body into position, straddling him. Mightyena's come still oozed from her pussy and down her thighs. Far from being repulsive to him, the sight and scent of his Pokemon's semen on his lover's body aroused Maxie even more. As he slowly guided her down onto him, the hot sticky mess his Pokemon had left behind dripped onto him, leaving small splotches on his stomach and thighs and coating his cock.

Maxie couldn't hold back a moan as he watched his come-coated cock disappear into his lover's slick hot pussy. With every thrust, he could feel Mightyena's semen surrounding his cock, and hear the obscene squelching sounds it caused as their bodies came together and moved apart. More and more of the sticky fluid leaked out of his lover's well-fucked hole and onto Maxie and the sheets below them as she continued to ride him. He couldn't help thinking that he _should_ find this disgusting, but truthfully he didn't and the opinions of society couldn't change his desires.

As he felt pressure start to build at the base of his spine, Maxie struggled to stave off his own orgasm until after his lover hit her peak. He gripped her hips and bucked up into her, changing the angle of his thrusts, hopefully in a way that was more pleasurable for her. He was rewarded with a cry of "Ohhh yes, Maxie! Keep doing _that!_ " 

He grinned as he repeated the maneuver several more times. And then she was bearing down on him, her knees digging into his sides as her inner walls spasmed around him, milking him of his own release.

After taking a few minutes to catch their breath, somehow the two of them found the energy to make their way to the bathroom and clean themselves up. Maxie changed into his pajamas and gave his lover one of his shirts to wear to bed. She was so worn out that she ended up falling asleep in a chair during the few minutes that it took him to change the sheets. Not wanting to wake her up, Maxie carefully lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed.

As Maxie looked down at the young woman sleeping beside him, he realized that he still didn't even know her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my fics feature a 1-on-1 pairing rather than a group, but I've been wanting to write another group scene after "Dog Daze" and never came up with a good scenario until now.
> 
> The original plan was to have Camerupt get some action too, but I ended up cutting that part to let it end more romantically between Maxie and his lady.
> 
> I don't know about you guys, but Maxie strikes me as the type to be into some kinky shit but also a total sweetheart who is too self-conscious about the ick factor of his desires to bring them up with a partner unless the other person expresses an interest in the kink first. (Also I just really have a thing for him, "hot middle aged man" is apparently my type, besides the monsters. XD)
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcome!


End file.
